


Civilized

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't much privacy out here, but they make do. The Wayward Vagabond and Peregrine Mendicant's stations are both riddled with large holes, and there appears to be no easy way inside of the Windswept Questant's station, but the Aimless Renegade's home is still mostly intact, even if the frog's head was sheered in half by an overenthusiastic laser-wielding worm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civilized

There isn't much privacy out here, but they make do. The Wayward Vagabond and Peregrine Mendicant's stations are both riddled with large holes, and there appears to be no easy way inside of the Windswept Questant's station, but the Aimless Renegade's home is still mostly intact, even if the frog's head was sheered in half by an overenthusiastic laser-wielding worm.

Time is limited. The Vagabond fell into a rather restless sleep, and the Questant returned to her station to sleep. They can't waste time, so they don't, quickly climbing to the Renegade's old home and setting up among the crates of ammunition.

There's something about him that seems familiar, but she can't place it, so she simply tries not to. He's sweet though, and his intentions are clear, which is a welcome change from the intentions of most she encountered in the desert.

They don't get completely undressed. But they do manage to get enough of their wrappings undone to make this possible. It's been so long since she's touched anyone. He's smaller than her, but that doesn't seem to intimidate him. AR just keeps kissing her, pressing his mouth against hers, and her cheeks and chin and neck, and wherever there's bare skin to touch.

The small of her neck is ticklish, and she keeps having to bite back noises when he presses his mouth there. She tries to distract him, by catching his mouth with hers, but it's not enough, and she ends up pushing him down onto the floor of the temple, straddling AR. "Stop it," She whispers, and feels how warm and hard he is beneath her, "You're going to make me laugh."

"Then you should laugh. It would be a crime if you didn't," He reaches up for her, slipping his hands around her neck and trying to tug her back down into another kiss. She bends to reach his face, but she only gives him a quick kiss before straightening back up. They really don't have time to waste. She slips a hand between them to grasp AR's member and then to hold it still as she guides herself onto him. They both make sounds; his a quiet groan. hers a soft contented sigh.

She rocks her hips, settling on a rhythm that's just fast enough for the both of them. AR pushes himself up on his hands, and it's so easy to close the distance and kiss him again. It's good, it's so good, kissing again, having sex like civilized people. PM can't describe how much she's missed this. The desert took everything from her, but it can't take this.

AR pulls one hand off the floor and presses it against her chest. They can't risk taking those wrappings off, since it could take forever to put them back on, but it doesn't matter. It still feels good to have his hand pressed overtop the faded cloth, the heat soaking through onto her skin. She wraps one of her hands around his back, pressing it against one of the gaps in the yellow tape, fingers smoothing over his carapace. They kiss without any real hurry, even though the speed of her hips betrays the notion that they have forever.

He clutches at her breast, breaking off from the kiss, "Wait-" He says, and she can hear the tremor in his voice. She smiles, distracting him with kisses as he tries desperately to hold off, to try get her off instead. PM licks along the length of his neck, finding that he's got the same sensitive spots as her, and she presses her tongue against it until his fingers scrabble at her torso and get tangled up in the bottom of her wrappings. He comes with a strangled noise, head falling against her chest, and she keeps rocking her hips until she's sure he's spent.

PM carefully slides back so he's not inside of her anymore, but so she's still sitting in his lap. Her arms settle on his shoulders and she just looks at his dazed face. He raises his head, and it takes a moment for his eyes to find her. She just smiles at him.

"Did you-" AR starts to ask, and stops.

She considers lying to him. But he's sweet, and she would like to do this again, so honestly seems like the best idea, "No. But I probably wasn't going to," Right after the words leave her mouth, she realizes how it sounds, "It's not you. It's me. Even on Prospit..." She shakes her head before she can say any more and ruin this completely.

But maybe she hasn't, because AR doesn't push it. He kisses her instead, and she relaxes. When they break to breathe, he asks, "Was everything else okay?"

She smiles, pressing her forehead against his, "It was more than okay."

They sit like that for a little bit. But only a little bit. And then they both get to their feet, straightening their wrappings up and tucking them back in again, before beginning the long climb down. It looks like WV is still asleep, but they can't risk leaving him for too much longer. She doesn't want him to wake up alone.

He doesn't stir as they both reach the campfire again. She settles down beside WV, and AR settles beside her, and they curls up tightly and fall asleep while the fire keeps them safe and warm.


End file.
